Micah's Story
by MicahsCornChickLP
Summary: Micah tells everything from his POV, ***Epilogue added***
1. Gatlin

Micahs Story~ Chapter one: Gatlin. The Beginning   
Disclaimer~ None of these characters, well none of the IMPORTANT ones are mine~like Micah, Isaac, Jedediah, Mordechai, or any of the Children. they all belong to the wonderfully talented Stephen King, or the production company that made the movie. so I guess the only charcater that I can call mine is Maria, (who is NOT the same Maria from COTC 3 )   
  
  
Honestly, I didn't know that what we were doing was wrong . Hell, none of us thought that it was wrong. Isaac made it seem like it was the right thing, no wait- the only thing that we could do to please He Who Walks Behind the Rows. Even though I was 10 years old on the day that He Who Walks Behind the Rows made himself known, and should have known a lot better, I as well as all of the other children were under Isaac's spell. He has us completely and totally in his power. We were like his puppets, his murderous, evil little puppets.   
The deed was done. I can't say honestly that it didn't bring me any pleasure to see the tortured looks of the adults as they realized that we weren't the sweet, innocent children that they thought we were, but what pleasure I had experienced was soon forgotten when I went home to gather what few personal items Isaac was allowing as we made our fresh start. I walked into my home, and went into he living rom to get one of my heavier coats and saw the bodies of my parents. I broke down in tears, and after a few minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the faces of Isaac and Malachai, and was scared out of my mind.   
"Young Micah, why are you crying? Havent I told you that only good can come of the sacrifice of the unbelievers? The blasphemers? The outlanders?" Isaac asked me with only the slightest trace of humanity.  
"You did say those things, Isaac, and I do believe them, I just didn't think that I would have to see my parents like this. I believe tha they did a very good job raising me, they just didnt appreciate the land enough,-"   
"Silence! Your 'parents' did nothing right, they managed to raise a blaspheming little imp such as yourself, therfore they didn't accomplish anything worthwhile." Malachai made his little speach with a grin on his face like he was the king of the world. I really didnt like him, I wished that he was at the age where he himself had to be sacrificed so he wouldn't be around anymore.  
"Now Malachai, that is no way to speak to a Son of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, and a Brother of the Children. He is, after all only a child, and the sight of a sacrificed adult may affect him in a different was then it will you. Come Micah, and finish your packing, we must leave here, and start over freshly, caring about the land, with no Blasphemers to hinder us."  
Needless to say, Isaac and I had formed a close friendship, well what I guess you could at least call a friendship over the months that he had been our Leader, and he knew that I wasnt as committed as some of the others, but I believed what he had taught us, that the Earth was ours for the taking, and that the adults had done enough messing it up, it was our turn to try and fix it. I finished packing, and Isaac and Malachai escorted me to our new "home", a large barn on the edge of one of the largest cornfields. I was going to have to get used to the way things were, and stop being doubtful of our one true Father, He Who Walks Behind the Rows. If I couldnt do that, then I was going to be in for a very very rough time.   
Life without the adults wasn't much different then it had been with them, except there was really no one to talk to. You may picture us as mindless little deamons, but we weren't all really liek that, we still talked, joked, and even laughed. Yes, we the self proclaimed "Children of the Corn" laughed. We were normal kids, we just believed different things then any other kids in the state of Nebraska, and probably any other kids in the country. Then came the time to harvest. Everyone totally changed around harvesting time. Especially Isaac, and that power-hungry Malachai, who seemed to perk up whenever the words "blood," "sacrifice," and "harvest" came up. Some of us, like my friends, Mordechai and Jedediah, plus myself, tried to stay out of the way when Harvest time came around. We ended up succeding in doing so for three years, and then the bomb was dropped. We has visitors, outlanders, whatever you wanted to call them. They were adults, and they were not welcome in Gatlin.  
Isaac and Malachai took immediate action, and ended up capturing the woman, Vicky, and taking her to the Corn to be sacrificed. Well, as it turned out, Isaacs plan would have worked just fine, but that stupid Malachai had to interfere, and ended up hanging Isaac on the cross intended for Vicky. Well, only his most loyal friends agreed to and helped with the crucifiction of Isaac, all of us others had doubts. While Malachai was wandering around town with the woman and his friends, the rest of us had stayed with Isaac. While hanging from the cross, he gave one of his most memorable speaches. I will never forget the words that he spilled upon us that day, while he faced the demise that he had to know was imminent.   
"My children, you alone are the loyal ones. You, and you alone know the wishes of the true Father must be fufilled. We must not remove the sacrifices from these sacred grounds, therefore defilling this land. Malachai will pay for his misdeeds, and I know this because He came to me last night, in a dream, and I was told that my time was short as your leader. He would not tell me the cause of my downfall, but I knew, in my heart that it would be caused by Malachai. I unwittingly trusted him, and told him the things that I was told, by the Lord. Those actions were the cause of this. I blame myself, and know that my friend, young Micah NEVER trusted Malachai. He was possibly the only one of us that cared enough, tried hard enough to be true to the father. Sometimes I believe that he was more influenced by He Who Walks Behind the Rows then I myself was. Those characteristics are only present in one who is true to himself, and true to the Lord. Perhaps unwittingly, Micah has marked himself with the qualities of a Leader. The Lord will not confirm anything to me, but I believe that someday, Micah will emerge as a Leader of us. Of the children. PRAISE GOD, PRAISE THE LORD, PRAISE MICAH, but never , ever, forget me, Isaac, the one who brought this faith upon you. Malachai returns now, and my time is short. Thank you for believing."  
Damn him. I hope he burns in hell. Wait, what am I saying? Isaac started this whole thing. I should be glad. He gave us everything he had. But when he said that I would be a future leader, I was scared. More scared then I had ever been in my life. I didnt think that I was capable of doing what a leader had to do. I was mad at Isaac for singiling me out.I didn't know what to think. Was Isaac right? Was I going to lead the children? Only time would tell.   
I guess Isaac had a pretty good view from atop that cross, because he was right. Malachai was coming back. He had Vicky with him, so I guessed that he hadn't found her husband. But then, there he came. The husband began yelling at us, telling us that our religion was wrong, that we should stop believing in a God that didnt let love surface in our religion. After throwing a knife at Malachai , he stalked off, no pun intended, and was about to leave the field, when Isaac was thrown into the air like a handfull of dirt, and tossed away. A few minutes later, we heard a voice, and lookd over towards it. It was Isaac. He walked over to malachai, who looked scared as hell, ans broke his neck with a snap. I wanted to jump for joy, but instead, I ran for cover, because suddenly the field burst into flames.  
All of us children spent the night in the barn afraid of what would happen to us now that we were without our parents, andwithout a leader. The next morning, everyone looked at me expectantly, like I would have all of the answers. I Just stared back, and was about to answer, when I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside and the voice of a man ask "Is everyone ok in there? I am the Sheriff of Hemmingford, and we're going to make sure that all of you are placed into safe homes."  
We all stared where the voice was coming from, afraid of what was going to happen next. No one knew that what was to come was going to almost be worse then what had happened 3 years before in our town.   
  



	2. Hemmingford, part 1

Micah's Story Chapter Two: Hemmingford Part 1  


  
Disclaimer~~ Nope, most of these aren't mine, and I have tried everything in my power to get rights to Micahs name, but no luck. Sadly, the only character that is mine so far is Maria, and even that's already a COTC name, but I swear, IT ISN'T HER! Feedback is always appreciated, and this chapter might be a little bit shorter, but oh well, I hope you enjoy! oh, and thanks to Dominic's site for all the quotes!   
  
  
So much for piece and quiet. Those people from Hemmingford sure do know how to make a lot of noise, especially in a town that hasn't heard so much noise in a long time, almost 4 years to be exact. They came in with their newsvans, and their policemen, and reporters, but the one good thing that they did bring with them was a feeling that we were safe, that we were going to be cared for by adults again. That was something that none of us had ever thought we were going to get again. It was kind of hard at first, realizing that we were going to have to leave our homes, our memories, and most importantly, our lives in the Corn, but it was something that we had to do.   
The bus dropped all 25 of us off in Hemmingford, and it was then that I realized that these adults weren't looking at us like we were murderers. They were looking at us like we were young children. Children that were scared and needed love. The first time that I saw Angela was when I stepped off of the bus and looked around. She was standing right by the bus greeting each child as the came off, "Hello. Welcome to Hemmingford. We're glad that you're here, and hope that we can make you comfortable."   
Angela. So much liveliness. She had no clue that the Dark-haired, dark-eyed child (ME!!) that she first laid eyes on was to become the source of so much pain and sadness in the next few days. "Micah,"she said "welcome. You will be living with me temporarily. Is that OK?" I nodded slightly, and turned to look at my friends, who were talking to their foster parents as well, and then Angela led me away, toward the car. It was big, read, and looked fast. I loved that car. It was one of the good things about that first day. we both turned as we heard a car pull up.  
"HEY!" a man called. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions." Yeah, I do, I thought.   
"I don't have any answers" Angela replied. Her and the man then worked out a deal about letting him and his son, Danny sleep at her Bed and Breakfast for a few nights. We got into the car and sped off. when we got to Angela's house, it was almost time for dinner. As we sat around the table, I knew that the man, John, was dying to ask me questions, but thankfully Angela kept him at bay. Then, Angela got up to clear the table, and Danny was sent to help her. John looked at me. Oh no, here it comes, I thought.   
John said **"Micah...did you see what happened?"**  
_"Some of it._ "  
** "What?"**  
_"My parents." _  
**" You saw what happened to them?"**  
_"I saw the corn."_  
**" What, what? Were they out in the cornfield?"**  
_"Their blood was for the corn."_  
Even that little bit of information drained me. I didn't want to talk about it at all. My parents and all the rest of Gatlin's adults were dead, and there as nothing more that anyone could do for them, or for us, the children either. Thankful for small favors, Angela came in and scared John into silence. The rest of dinner went smoothly, until Danny made some comment about his father that john didn't take very lightly. They excused themselves to the porch, and Angela and I sat there so we could listen without feeling guilty.  
"Kind of exciting, isn't it?" She asked me, "To see adults and older kids again for the first time in a while?" Yeah, I thought, 4 hours and the adults are already back to it again.   
"I didn't really miss the adults much in the first place. They all do the same thing. Yell, and expect us to take it. They think that were babies for Gods sake, and we aren't. There are things that we can do for ourselves, and I think that the last three years in Gatlin proved that. Children can take care of themselves, and the land in perfect balance. It is possible. We just needed the chance." To myself, I added, I wonder if we'll have to take that chance again here in Hemmingford. Angela had a very strange look on her face, almost as if she was _scared _of me. Yes, scared of pale, weak little old Micah Balding. The thought pleased me somehow, as I thought about what Isaac had said. maybe it was true. Maybe I was destined for great things. I smiled, and walked towards the front door, and I heard Danny run off, then Angela talking to John. We were going to have problems in this picture perfect town of Hemmingford. I could tell already.   
Later that night, I was supposed to meet my friends in the field so that we could talk. I got my flashlight, and started out through the corn. I had no idea that my life was in so much danger. I thought that He Who Walks Behind the Rows had been left in Gatlin, but I was wrong. I heard a noise to the right, and turned toward it. "Mordechai?" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It was He Who Walks Behind the Rows, and I knew, KNEW that the wanted me. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from the horrible beast that was chasing me, but as I ran, I knew that I had no chance of getting away. Thud. I fell, and knew that the chase was over. I screamed once, giving myself to the Lord, and then it was black.   
  
  



	3. Posession is 9/10 of the law

Micah's Story Chapter 3: _Possession _is 9/10 of the law   


  
Disclaimer~ still, none of the good characters are mine, and the one that is mine, isn't even in the story yet, but I'm warning you that there will be a character named Maria coming up sometime soon. I know it's taking me a while to update, but there'll be at least 6 chapters by Sunday, the 29th. Thanks for reading, and I do love your responses! I especially would like to know if you picked up on the Ruth thing too as you watched the movie, b/c I certainly did.   
  
Light. It can be a beautiful thing, or it can be an evil thing. I wasn't sure which this light was, but I was happy to be alive. I stood up. acutely aware of my surroundings, and tested my arms and legs to make sure I was OK. Walking was not painful or different as I made my way to where I could hear the voices of Mordechai, Jedediah, and the others.  
Mordechai's voice came to me, saying that everyone should leave, that I wasn't going to show. "No." I heard myself say. I walked forward. "NOO. Do you think that it was all Isaac's doing Jedediah? Do you? Who here thinks this? Hmm?" No one moved. "Were we not given signs, was that not enough?" Jedediah then made some stupid comment about how the adults had been our parents, but it didn't matter. I was on a roll. "There is a power, greater then all, and it is within us. But we know it not. We have eyes, but see it not, and ears but hear it not." I went on, vaguely aware of what was going on. It was like I wasn't myself. I didn't know where the speech was coming from.   
We, the children parted, and went our separate ways. As we walked, I was aware that they were treating me as if I was their leader. It confused, scared and excited me all at the same time. I ran into Danny as I walked, and we had a meaningless (at least to me) chat about a girl, and walked through the corn toward Angela's house. nothing came after us or bothered us at all.   
Later, as I lay in bed, I felt normal. I realized that what I had felt before was gone. I was myself. I tried to get up, but couldn't move. nothing moved, except my eyes, and all they could do was blink. I couldn't even speak. As I lay awake, thinking it hit me. He Who Walks Behind the Rows hadn't intended to kill me, but like Isaac before Him, he had made me his puppet. So in a way, I was the leader, but I could only do what He Who Walks Behind the Rows wanted. I couldn't think, move or act for myself. I was a prisoner in my own body.   
The next morning, I awoke when He did, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Angela, Danny, and john were all there, and I heard my voice say "Hello. Good Morning. How are you?" After breakfast, I went outside, and looked for my friends. We wandered around till we found ourselves out in front of Mrs. Burke's house. The mark of He Who Walks Behind the Rows was by her door.   
"Let it begin."  
I gave the Children their orders, and set off toward the church. I didn't know what was going to happen until I saw the Voodoo doll and knife that had been in my pocket. The first person that looked my way was Mr. Simpson, and at the moment, I knew that he was my 'target.' Forgetting everything else, I concentrated on him, smiling only slightly as he fell to the floor, bleeding profusely. I had never seen so much blood. Calmly, I stood up, and walked out of the church, dropping the bloodstained knife and wooden doll, that now looked like nothing more then a carved up stump.   
My next stop was back at Mrs. Burke's house. The deed had been done. I was pleased, but the inner me felt sadness. Then, walking over to Danny, who looked how I felt inside, I was somewhat released. I felt compelled to tell him the story about my father's "vigorous sinning." When finished, Danny asked me if I was glad when my father was killed, and I lost control as my body was possessed again. "The Bible also teaches that um, for everything, there is a season." I walked off, leaving him confused and thinking.   
Later that night, we met in the fields to perform a ceremony joining Gatlin and Hemmingford by way of Jedediah and Ruth. That girl seemed to have a crush on me. As I stepped foreword and raised the knife, I noticed that her eyes never left me, and seemed to be looking at me like a girl looks at a guy when they get to be around our age. Oh well. the ceremony must go on. The knife fell, and deep cuts appeared on each persons palm. "Now, let Gatlin, and Hemmingford be joined forever," i said, filled with a great power, "WE ARE ONE. WE ARE ONE." Just then, I saw Danny standing on the edge of the clearing, and called him over. "This is Danny." I said to my friends. " He too has found PROBLEMS among them" When faced with the decision of becoming one with us, he made his choice. It may have saved him from execution that night, but I didn't know how long that would last. He was one with us.   
The next afternoon, I was in town playing with my next 'target.' See? I wasn't all bad. I had fun sometimes too. the children were standing around me giggling as I led the wheelchair of Mrs. Burke's sister into the middle of the road. Well, needless to say, she certainly crashed that afternoon's Bingo party. We headed back, so that I could give out the next instructions for the next sacrifice. Task: burning down the Town Hall. Wait, I probably should mention that there was going to be a town meeting with all of Hemmingford's adults present going on while it burned. Again, sweet revenge on the adults who had poisoned our world.   
Meanwhile, after sending Ruth to get Angela and Danny's little girlfriend, Lacey, who had a different fate coming to them, I went looking for Danny himself.   
" It's time Danny. The soldiers of the Lord are ready to march." 


	4. Field of Screams

Micah's Story Chapter 4: Field of Screams  


  
Disclaimer~ None of the Characters, places, or events are mine, until the end of this chapter when Micah...wait, I cant tell you! You have to read and find out yourself!!!! lol anyway, everything either comes from Stephen King, or the production company. My stuff is from me, and if your gonna use it, use it well!   
  
It was dark. In the distance, flames from the burning church could be seen, and the smoke was filling the sky. No more adults lived. Except for the woman, Angela, and Lacey. Danny didn't know this, but he was about to find out. "There are no more adults to come between us. You are one with us now. Say it with me Danny. WE ARE ONE. WE ARE ONE." Danny and I walked over to where there were two beds made of cornstalks. My Brothers uncovered the beds, and tied to them were Angela and Lacey.   
A look of disbelief crossed Danny's face, and he sensed what he was going to have to do. "First cut out her tongue. Then when her pitiful protestations are silenced, CARVE OUT HER HEART!" I yelled. Danny took the scythe from my hands, and raised it above his head. The moment of truth for him, for _all_ of us was drawing near. "WE ARE ONE! WE ARE ONE! WE ARE ONE!" Just then, a light came over us from far out in the field. The Children all believed that He was coming. They began to scatter. "DO IT NOW, DANNY!" But Danny wasn't listening to me anymore. He had forsaken the Lord, and turned against us. I was shoved to the ground, and lay there in disbelief.  
"For God's sake, Danny!" Lacey cried. He raised the scythe, and she screamed, a long, loud scream. He brought it down, and cut the ropes holding on of her hands. She breathed a sigh of relief, and fought off the Children as he freed her from her remaining bonds. They ran, and soon it was only Ruth and I in the center of the clearing. We waited patiently for the Children to return with the outlanders, and I kept seeing her look at me out of the corner of my eye. once, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as the Children returned. I stood where I was, and Waited a few seconds before I spoke. " Did you really think, that He Who Walks Behind the Rows would ALLOW you to escape?" I walked forward "Danny. You disappoint me. Now you must be treated just like the others." Then Danny, Lacey, Angela, and John's scared faces looked me in they eye, and knew that I wanted them dead.   
"The blood of those that defileith the corn must flow into the earth. Kneel!" Raising the scythe above my head in anticipation, I was suddenly struck by a blue light, and couldn't move. I felt a tug on the back of my robe, and looked around, since I was caught on the Harvester's blades. I was pulled onto my knees, and began to be sucked backwards. " Danny, please. Help me. Danny, you're my friend! Please!" My face began to twist, and mold into a shape that was hideous. When it was over, I realized that I was not possessed anymore. He Who Walks Behind the Rows had left my body. He didn't want to die like I most certainly was going to. I closed my eyes and began to pray to a God that I had stopped believing in four years ago. I only hoped that it wasn't too late. the last thing I saw were Danny's eyes looking at me sadly. I felt a bit of pain, and then everything was black.   
(TWO HOURS LATER)  
Voices. They sounded familiar. I couldn't tell who they were though. My eyes opened, and I saw Danny and Lacey standing over me. " Micah? Are you OK?" Danny asked, sounding apprehensive. I nodded. " Um, do you still want us dead?"  
"Why aren't you kneeling? The outlanders must be sacrificed." The two looked at each other and began to back away. "No. I'm just kidding. I don't mean it. He Who Walks Behind the Rows left my body right before I was sucked through the Harvester. He didn't want to die. If I died, He died. Lacey sat down. She looked at me and almost smiled.   
" Micah, you weren't sucked through the Harvester. it was that girl, Ruth. She pulled you out seconds before you would have gone through. She tripped, and she ended up getting, um, 'harvested.' I'm sorry. I know how close you were with her." Lacey looked as if she were going so pass out. she was white as, well, me.   
"Ruth? Me and Ruth? Are you crazy? She liked me I think. I never liked her. He Who Walks Behind the Rows would have never allowed it even if I had liked her." I stood up, looking around at what was left of the cornfield. Not much. A big black hole had been burned into the center of the field, where the clearing had been. the rest was on fire in places, from I guessed when the Harvester exploded.   
Danny showed me what had been by me when they had found me. He said that I had been thrown about 40 feet, and I had landed near 2 objects. One, that he handed me was a black hat. The other was a cross, made from corn. Both had belonged to Isaac. There was a note in the hat's brim that said 'I always have your back. No matter where you are, no matter if you are one with the Lord, I'll always be there for you when you need me.' It was signed Ike. I smiled, thinking about Isaac, and what he meant to me. He would always be like a father to me. He had started everything. He had also predicted my leadership, and that had been helpful.   
Johns voice floated over the stalks to us. " Are you guys ready to leave? Danny? Lacey? Come on. we're going." The two motioned that I was supposed to follow them, and we walked over to where John and Angela were. They didn't know that I was still alive, so when Angela saw me, she screamed. I kind of smiled, and the three of us explained what had happened to me, and I could tell that she was still scared, but Angela came over to me and looked into my eyes. She smiled and said that I was myself again. That my eyes looked that same as they had the first day I had come to Hemmingford. John and her walked away from us a little bit, and talked for a few minutes. Then they walked back over and John smiled at me. "How would you like to come to New York with us? We could adopt you, and you could stay with us. Lacey will be, and I think that it would work." I nodded, and walked to the red car. We all piled in, and started on our drive to New York.   
I didn't know what was going to happen, but I hoped that whatever it was was better then what had been happening to me so far. New York held a lot of possibility and promise for me, and I couldn't wait to see it. 


	5. The Road to New York

Micah's Story Chapter Five: The Road to New York  
  
  
Disclaimer~ Ugh I hate this site! Meagan knows what im talking about! well, this chapter was written on the 26th, but I wasn't able to post it right away cuz the site was screwed up! Anyway, none of its mine blah blah blah and ummm I still love Micah, and im gonna go steal him! Oh~side note, I wrote to Ryan bollman, and I sent it today, which is the 26th, and ill let you all know when and if I get a response! now that this is longer then chapter, ill get on with it! Happy reading! Mya's words belong to her, and umm they're copyrighted, but I know they don't belong to me, so OK.   
  
Wow. I had never seen so many rows of corn. I thought that we had a lot of it, but on the road driving away, there were fields so massive that Gatlin would have fit into them. Oops. That's off the subject. Sorry. Everything's just so new to me, the Amish little boy who has never really seen VCR. ( I know what that is because Danny was explaining) John just made some stupid comment about me being as pale as a marshmallow, and I honestly don't know what to say. I know that he's making fun of me, but I honestly don't care. For the first time in a long time, I feel free. There's a song on the radio that goes, " 'Because im free, single, sexy, and sweet." I am free, and I am single, but I don't know about the last two.   
***(AN~ yes Micah u are sexy and sweet, ill be the first to say that! lolz. OK back to the story!)***  
We stop at a gas station, and I go in with everyone. It's called BP, and they sell tons of food there. Anyway, we all get something to eat and drink, ( I got Pepsi and a huge bag of these Keebler Elf Fudge cookies) and walked to the counter. There was a girl working, and when I put my stuff down, she looked at me weird. "You sure are dressed weird. It's like 85 degrees out, and you're wearing all black!" I looked down. sure enough, she was right. " You look frammilliar. Wait! You're that little kid from Hemmingford! You were the leader of that corn cult, and you killed your parents! Ohmigod! What are you doing here? do those people know who you are? Hey, you! This is that scary little kid that killed off his entire town! You did know that didn't you?" John, Lacey, and Danny looked at me, waiting to see what I would do.   
Standing there, I don't know why I did what I did, but it was pretty funny. " He Who Walks Behind the Rows wouldn't appreciate you talking to me, Micah, one of his disciples that way. I act according to his will, and you will be punished!" I know that I sounded like Isaac, but it was so worth it to see the look on the girls face, that I knew it worked. My three companions laughed, and then so did I. She actually scolded me about what I had done, but I didn't care. I was having fun, something that I hadn't had much of in the past few years. We paid and left, getting back on the road. Danny and Lacey both asked for some of my cookies, but I wouldn't give them away. I couldn't remember why, but then it hit me. My Mom. She used to give me fudge cookies and milk when I got home from school. She had actually done it on the Friday before the Gatlin massacre. Danny's voice came from nowhere, asking me why I was crying.  
Crying. I. Was. Crying. Micah Balding, leader of the Children, was crying, tears that had waited almost four years to come were pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. I didn't even try. "Mom. Daddy. Mommy. Dad." I just kept repeating those words over and over, realizing how much I had missed them, how much I wanted to take back what we had done to them. I saw them in my mind, laughing, talking with my friends and I. Then I saw them laying on the floor of the house, dead, and the tears came harder. "Mama. Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Then I heard Isaac's voice.   
" Micah. I am with your parents. They don't blame you. They don't even blame me. They blame He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Don't cry. It is a weakness. They do not want you to cry for them. Dry your tears. Please? For them? You will see them, soon. In a dream, they will come to you, just like He came to me, in my dreams. Until then, good-bye Micah." Woah. My tears stopped instantly. I didn't even know, then Danny looked at me like I was crazy. I tried to explain, but was interrupted by John. He told us that we would drive for about 20 more miles, and then stop for the night. We would stay at a hotel, and continue in the morning. The three of us younger people plus Angela nodded in agreement. My first hotel. I wondered what it would be like.   
It was a dump. I'm sorry, but it was. The barn was nicer. They did have a pool though, so I figured that I could go by it. Ho-Hum. Pools are boring. Then. There was a girl, and I for the first time felt my heart dive. Oops again. it was Lacey. Hehehe. Sorry Danny. she looks different from far away. Not nearly as good when she's close up. Anyway, the late afternoon sun felt good, and I fell asleep in it. It was nearly 7 PM when I woke up, and I had been laying down since at least 4. Thank goodness for trees. Inside, I got dressed, and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I was still extremely pale. Walking down to the "dining room" I saw a few other people, and they looked at me strangely. I walked right by them to where Danny, Angela, John, and Lacey were. My seat was in between John and Danny. looking at the menu, nothing popped out, so I ordered the first thing I saw. Chicken soup and a house salad. when the food came, we all dug in hungrily. This was only the first day after we had begun to drive. I wondered what was going to happen and how we were going to get to New York, when John started talking.   
"There's an airport not even 30 minutes away from here. The next flight to New York isn't for another week, so if you all agree, we are going to go to Ohio for a few days. I've been there, and trust me. you will have a ton of fun." We agreed. Why not see as much of the US as we could on our little trip, right? After all, I am Micah, and I did deserve it. Onward to Ohio!  



	6. Oh I'm Goin' Down to Ohio

Micah's Story Chapter 6: Oh I'm Goin' Down to Ohio  
  


**Disclaimer**: Still none are mine, except Maria, whose name im changing to Marie, and you will finally meet her in this chapter, along with her family! ta-dah! That is, if I can ever post again. FF.net is all screwed up, and I want to kill it with a scythe as an offering to He Who Walks Behind the Rows. Anyway, I figure that I should be ready to post at least 2 more chapters (This&7) by the time it's fixed. Hmmm, all characters belong to their owners, and Micah STILL isn't mine, even though I want him really bad. Happy Reading!   
  
The next morning, I was woken up by the bright sunlight hitting my face."Unghhhhhhh. Please close the drapes. Please. Bright! Bright!" Danny and Lacey both laughed, and told me that we were leaving for the airport in about two hours. I groaned and rolled back over. "Wake me up about twenty minutes before we leave, please." I heard the door close as the two left. Falling back into a deep sleep, I dreamt about the corn.   
_"THEY WERE adults!!! They were of that world and we have seen the way of that world and it is evil. You, do not see the truth Jedediah. Because it is not yet with us.   
_The children looked at their leader as he spoke.  
_"It is like the light from the corn. Not from the hand of man, but the mark, of He Who Walks Behind the Rows."  
_They all crowded around him and looked on with watchful eyes._  
_ _"With the harvest moon tomorrow night, our reign of peace shall dwell upon the land. And a sword of righteousness shall strike down the infidel!!!  
_He looked at the girl tied to the bed of cornstalks._  
First cut out her tongue. Then when her pitiful protestations are silenced, CARVE OUT HER HEART!!!Each drop of their blood shall nourish the seeds of new life. Let the new harvest begin.  
_His hands clawed at the ground as he struggled to regain his footing._  
"Please, Danny, you're my friend!"   
_It all went black.  
I sat bolt upright in my bed, and noticed that I was paler then normal, and extremely cold and clammy. It was just a dream. I wasn't back in the corn, with He Who Walks Behind the Rows telling me what to do. I was 14 year old Micah Balding, and I was free to do what _I _wanted, not what some stupid monster wanted. Danny and Lacey came back into the room, and as Lacey looked at me, I remembered my dream. "What's wrong, Micah? did we scare you?" she asked.   
"No, I just woke up, that's all. I'm still half asleep." I smiled, and walked into the bathroom with my bag, where I changed, brushed my hair and teeth, and tried to calm down. When I was done, I walked back into the other room, where Danny, Lacey, John, and Angela were waiting for me. We went down the stairs and out the front door, right to a waiting cab. (Thanks again to Danny for explaining) On the way to the airport, we didn't talk much, just looked out the windows. there was not very much to see, but I was amused.   
"Well, Micah. Get ready to leave the corn behind. In Ohio, there really aren't that many cornfields. you have to drive to see them. Especially where we're going to stay. My sister, Brittany, and her family live in Middleburg Heights, and that's by Cleveland. They're going to let us stay with them. It'll be fun!" I highly doubted that.   
"That's great, John. I'm glad to hear that. I hope that I like Ohio, it sounds fun." A voice inside of me was telling me to get out of the cab, to stay in Nebraska. My friends. " What happened to Jedediah? Where is he now?" An uncomfortable look passed between all four of my companions. No one said anything. Later, I would find out from Danny that he died in the explosion, along with everyone else, except myself and the four I was with. We reached the airport, and went inside. Someone saw me, screamed, and proceeded to tell the whole damn airport that the Corn Cult leader was in the airport. This person also said that I was going to kill every adult in the airport unless I was killed myself. What stupid people. Does everyone believe EVERYTHING that they see on t.v. or hear on the radio? I guess so. Anyway, we hurried through the airport to our gate, and waited to board the plane. As I stepped into the tunnel when our flight was called, I wasn't scared, just kind of nervous. Then I heard Isaac's voice 'I always have your back. No matter where you are or what you do, I'm always there.' I felt much better. I stepped onto the plane, found my seat next to the window and Danny, buckled in, and got ready for my first plane ride.  
(about 3 hours later)  
That was really fun, I thought as we stepped off the plane. I don't remember a thing. See, when we were taking off, I had passed out from fright, and slept through the whole trip, because Danny thought that I was just asleep. Seeing a food place, I told them where I was going and went over to get a doughnut and water. When I got back, there were four new people. they were introduced as Brittany, Jason, and Robbie, their son. The other person was Cory, who was Robbie's friend. No one asked questions, so I assumed that my situation had already been explained. They helped us with our bags, and on the way to the car, Lacey and I were introduced to each of them.   
On the way back to the house, I learned that Robbie and Cory were 13 years old, and that while Robbie liked Danny, Cory hated him. Everyone took an instant liking to Lacey, but seemed kind of distant towards me. It wasn't that I blamed them, I just felt kind of awkward. When we pulled into the driveway, as soon as the car stopped, Danny grabbed mine and Lacey's hands and pulled us towards the house. When we got to the door, Danny ran right in, and plopped down on the couch, flipping through the cable channels. He seemed happy. Lacey and I just stood there, until Brittany came in and showed us where our rooms were. She took Lacey to hers first, and then showed me mine, which I would be sharing with Danny. She sat down on the bed, and looked at me. She wasn't trying to be rude, she wasn't staring, and she wasn't accusing me of anything with her look.   
"Oh, Micah. I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to say anything, but I have to. I -." She then burst into tears. I sat down next to her, and she didn't move away. I told her that she shouldn't cry, that it was OK. She calmed down enough to tell me that she was sorry that she had said anything, that I should forget about it. I agreed, and went to explore the backyard. I passed Danny on my way out, and he was still watching t.v., flipping channels contentedly._  
_ It was about 1:30 PM, and the sun was behind a cloud, so the backyard was full of shadows. I looked around for a little while, and realized how different this place was from Gatlin and Hemmingford. After about fifteen minutes, I was ready to go back inside. The yard was pretty big, but the house was huge. I went and sat by Danny, and we passed about 2 and a half hours with the t.v., watching stupid shows. The first dinner was really good, and I was happy to be back with people again, not just kids. Cory left right after dinner, and everyone wanted to go when he was dropped off. I didn't though because I was tired of moving. I just wanted to sit. Everyone left, and about five minutes later, the doorbell rang.   
I got up to answer the door, and just before I opened it, I asked who it was. It sounded like a girl, and she said she was the neighbor. I opened the door, and saw a girl about my age, dressed for the summer in a pair of shorts and a bathing suit top. she was pretty tan, and then when I looked at her face, I realized that she was really pretty. I was trying to think of something else to say to her, when she filled in the gap.   
" Hi. Im Marie. I live across the street. Are you Micah?"   
  
  
  



	7. How Did That Make you Feel?

Micah's Story Chapter 7: How Did it Make You Feel?  
  
**Disclaimer** Anyone who lives in Middleburg Heights is mine, but Micah, Danny, Angela, Lacey and John aren't. Um, since it isn't my Sunday, this chapter might not be as good, but im gonna try. Lalalala. Stuff's not mine blah blah blah, does anyone ever even read this?? oh well, I love Micah, and I always will, so happy reading. Please R/R! thanks !!  
  
"Yeah, I am Micah. Who are you looking for?" I said as I found my voice. "No one's home but me, so if you're looking for Brittany, Jason, or Robbie, they went to take Cory home." Remembering my manners, (Yes I did have some) I invited her in, and again asked what she wanted. She took her time answering, and after sitting down on the couch where Danny had plopped himself before, she looked at me with her blue eyes and spoke.   
"Well, when Mrs. Morgan, Brittany, left, she stopped by and asked me to show you around a little bit, because I have lived here my whole life, and I know tons about Middleburg. We're walking distance from a lot of things, and my friends want to meet you. It's kind of late now to start the 'tour' but we can do it tomorrow OK?" I just looked at her, shocked, and she looked back at me kind of surprised. "What, Micah? What's wrong? Don't you want to meet everyone?"  
"Don't you know who I am?   
"Of course I do. You're Micah Balding, the most recent leader of that corn cult that killed every adult in two cities in Nebraska." She said kind of proudly.  
"Aren't you at all scared of me? I mean I did kill almost 200 people."  
"Should I be scared, Micah?" she asked. "I don't think I should be."  
She had said my name again. *sigh* I don't know why I liked her, but I did. "No, you shouldn't be scared, but everyone that has recognized me so far has been, except for Danny, Lacey, Angela, and John. Oh, and the Morgans, but even they seemed apprehensive." I told her about the girl at BP, and the people at the airport, and she laughed when I told her what I had done back at them.   
"I have got to get to know you better," she said laughing. "You seem really sweet. I don't know the full details of what happened to you in Nebraska, but I know that underneath whatever it was, your a great person." Smiling she got up.   
"Well, I could tell you some of what happened in Gatlin and Hemmingford, but I was kind of young in Gatlin, so I don't remember everything. Hemmingford was scary though. I was possessed, and I couldn't help it at all. " She looked at me with her big blue eyes, and they were filled with sadness. The next thing I knew, she was walking over to me, and wrapped her arms around me, in a hug. I didn't know what to say, but again she filled in the gap as she backed away.   
"You looked like you needed a hug. I'll see you tomorrow morning at about 10:30 OK?" I nodded and she walked away and out the door. I didn't know why, but I was happier then I had been in a while. Maybe Middleburg Heights and Ohio weren't going to be as bad as I had thought. Marie would make sure of that.   
The next morning, I woke up at about 8:00, and got dressed. I went downstairs, and no one was there, except Lacey. She looked at me and asked me about last night, and Marie, so I told her. "She's coming over at about 10:30 to take me to meet a few people." Smiling, Lacey said that it was good that I was going to meet people. I replied "yeah. Us early rising farm people need to make friends, don't we?" I made a piece of toast buttered it and sat down at the table. I'm going to go outside, and look around for a little while. If anyone asks, tell them that if its before 10:30, I'll be right around here, but if it's after, then I'll be with Marie and her friends." She nodded and told me to have fun.   
I went outside in the front yard, and looked around that. After about fifteen minutes, I heard Marie's voice calling me over to her house, and I turned and saw her and another girl. They were walking over towards the house, and when they got closer, she introduced the girl as Stephanie. "Hey Steph. What's up?" She looked at me and smiled kind of shyly. They told me that we could leave early, and walk to the park, where we were going to meet some of their friends. On the way, we stopped to talk to a few adults that the girls knew. they introduced me, and I had a few more acquaintances. Then, we got to the park. I knew that it was now or never, and I was ready to meet some people.   
Walking over to where there was a small group of kids that looked about our age, I was introduced to 6 new kids. Travis, who had dark hair and green eyes was Stephanie's boyfriend, Samantha, who was short blond and kind of loud. Then there was Leila, who was pretty, with dark hair and eyes, like me, except she was really tan. Jenny, who was Marie's other best friend, was short and dark like Leila, and was just a little bit darker then me. Kyle, who was Leila's friend, was a short little boy, who was the only one that was younger then 14. Rosie was very pale, had brown hair with pink streaks in it, and she was quite loud as well. I like all of them immediately, and just as we were getting ready to leave the spot we were in and go sit, another girl came running up and introduced herself as Magen. She was small, and loud, and she had a crush on me. I could tell. Marie looked around as Rosie told her that Dave would be coming up to the park later, because he was doing something with his parents.   
Marie looked at her, and nodded. She said that that was OK, and told me that there would probably be about 6 or 7 more people that came up to the park before lunchtime, because we were a half hour early. I said OK, and we sat down and talked. "I know that you guys just met me, but I will answer questions about Gatlin and everything else if you want me to. All you have to do is ask. I only ask that you don't ask about my parents, because they're the only thing that I'm not comfortable talking about." Everyone asked a few questions, and the last one was from Marie.   
"Micah, when you were possessed, and you gave everyone the orders or whatever to kill the people, how did you feel, I mean the real you. Were you sad, or did you not care?" she seemed reluctant to ask, but I knew that she had to.   
"Well, I guess that you could say that I accepted it. I couldn't do anything about it, because I wasn't in control, and that was one of the scariest things in my life, not being able to control my actions. and everyone will blame me for what He Who Walks Behind the Rows did. No one can prove that I didn't do it, except me and it's my word against everyone else's. I have to live with what I did for the rest of my life, and I'll just have to deal." Again. Marie leaned over and hugged me, but the moment, I guess you could call it, was broken when we heard a voice yell in our direction.   
"Hey, Marie, what are you doing?" Marie got up, and walked over to the guy who had yelled in our direction, and they talked for a few minutes. I asked who the boy was, and Stephanie said that it was Dave. I asked why he cared, and she told me that he was Marie's boyfriend.   
Again, my hopes fell as hard as Isaac had when he was thrown from the cross. Marie had a boyfriend. I wondered why she hadn't told me. That was something that I would have to ask her later, when Dave wasn't around. Meanwhile, they were walking back over to us, and he had his arm around her shoulders.   
"Micah, this is Dave, My boyfriend. Dave, this is Micah Balding. He's staying across the street with the Morgans."   
  
  
  
  



	8. Obstruction

Micah's Story Chapter 8: Obstruction  
  
**Disclaimer** Another one of these things has to be written, eh? Anyway, At the rate this is going, I'll never be able to post again, so it doesn't matter that I wrote this. But, to be on the safe side, only the Ohioans are mine, and everyone else is not. Songs are from their writers, and same goes for tv shows and whatnot. Here you go! Enjoy. Oh, and Rosie, I hope you like it!   
  
I the fact that Dave probably wouldn't let Marie away from him for more then two seconds, so I acted nice, and said hello back to him. Then the 10 of us walked over to the playground part and began to climb all over the stuff like little kids. At first it surprised me that they were actually doing something like that, when they were all 14 years old, but then I got used to it, and joined in, trying to stay close to Marie without anyone noticing. I wasn't too slick, and Dave ended up calling me over for a talk.  
We walked to where we were out of earshot, and he in his words 'set me straight'   
"Look, Micah. Let me set you straight. I see you looking at her. Marie and I have been together for a long time. I know that you have been through a lot, but just because you killed a bunch of people, that doesn't give you the right to move in on my shortie. If you even try, I'll get you back. she's mine. Got it?" He looked at me like I should have been scared. I knew just what to do.   
"Oh really now Dave. You're going to 'get me'? I'd like to see you try. Remember, I am the one that killed people, as you yourself pointed out to me. If I wanted Marie, I could have her. So you know what? Don't piss me off, or I might have to go Corn-child on your ass." I smiled and walked away, glancing over my shoulder as I went. " I think I'm going to go over and talk to them now. Bye."   
Later that afternoon, we had gone to lunch at McDonalds, and I had met a few more people. Nicki, who was at McDonalds, wasn't too friendly towards me, but she stared. Kelly was talkative, Meagan was a sweetie, Joe wasn't too perky, but he seemed cool, and Shannon was very very hyper. I liked all of them, and hoped to get to know each one better. Later, I decided against going to a movie, because I wasn't on the mood to sit and watch Dave and Marie for two hours, so Nicki, Jen, Rosie and Joe decided to walk me home because they didn't want to go either.   
On the way, they were talking about Marie and how her and Dave should break up. They all said that he was cheating on her but she wouldn't listen to. Nicki, who was on her bike, must not have been paying attention to where she was going, because she was going kind of fast and was way ahead of us, when all of a sudden we heard a crash, and saw her topple over. The four of us ran to where she was, and saw that she had hit a telephone pole, and was unconscious. They stayed with her because they knew her, and told me to go get help. I ran to the first house, no one answered. The same went for the second and third houses, until someone finally answered at the fourth house. "My name is Micah, and my friend needs help." I said out of breath.   
The lady looked at me for a few minutes, and finally said "You're the leader of that cult aren't you."  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter. My friend needs help. She rode her bike into a phone pole. She's unconscious right now. I need a phone to call 911." The lady them let me in, but followed me the whole time, muttering something about having a murderer in her living room. I paid no attention, and made my call. When I was done, I ran back outside, and back to where everyone else was. " I called. They're on their way." Rosie looked at me and nodded. Everyone else just sat there and waited. After about 10 minutes, the ambulance came, and took Nicki away. The rest of us went back to the house where I was staying, and sat around talking.   
After about an hour and a half, everyone decided to leave because we ran out of things to talk about, and I was tired. So I went inside, and took a nap. The doorbell woke me up, and I realized that I was home alone again. Answering the door, I was surprised to see that it was Marie, and she was alone. She looked worried, and I let her in, wondering what was wrong. We both sat down, and after a few minutes she turned to look at me.   
"I'm sorry. I was supposed to show you around, and help you meet people, but Dave pulled me away from that. I didn't mean for that to happen, and I want to make up for it. will you let me do that?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.   
"Sure, and don't think that you didn't do any good, because Jen, Rosie and Joe just left about an hour ago. We talked for a long time. It was fun." I smiled. "Dave and I talked, and we came to an understanding. I can handle him. No problem. I'm Micah Balding. The Chosen one." She smiled, stood up, and gave me another hug.   
"You really are special, aren't you, Micah Balding." Later, she told me that to herself, she was thinking, 'too bad you cant be MY Chosen one.' But, when she said it, she turned and walked out the door without a good-bye. All she said was, "I'll see you sometime soon."   
That girl was full of surprises, and I knew that it was going to cause problems. I hoped that I could handle them, whatever they were. Later that night, I got my first phone call. It was from Jenny, who was calling for Rosie, who didn't have the number. She told me that Nicki had a serious concussion and had to stay in the hospital for about a week to make sure that she was OK. Actually, when you thought about it, it was pretty funny. The first day that I'm in town, one of my new friends gets into an accident ad is seriously hurt. I hoped that it was just a coincidence, and that I wasn't a jinx or something. only time would tell, and I had all the time on the world.   
  
  



	9. The Way Things Were

Micah's Story Chapter 9: The Way Things Were  
  


**Disclaimer** No, Micah isn't mine, but ummm I'm still hoping and praying, oh, I just noticed that today is MY day, and I'm happy about that. Any, like before, Nothing except Middleburg and it's residents are mine, so I guess I'll leave it at that.  
  
  
As the weeks went by, I got more friendly with all of the kids except, of course, Dave. He kept trying to make Marie forget about me, and even though she did keep her promise to spend a say with me and me alone, I kept seeing less and less of her. That fact disappointed and saddened me, but I was getting over it. After about three weeks, we (the Morgans, Danny, Lacey, John, and I) were sitting at the table, when Danny stood up.  
"I have an announcement to make." No one knew where this was coming from, so we all sat there and waited for him to continue. "Lacey and I have known each other for about four weeks now, and due to an unfortunate accident, I almost lost her." He looked at me and smiled. "From this accident, I realized that I loved her. I lover her as much as words can say, and terrible as this accident was, it made me realize, well find, two things. One, that I care fro her very much, and two, that a little 'brother' type person can be fun to be around as long as he isn't an um, monster. So, right now, under God's eyes, I want to ask a question." Turning toward Lacey, he got down on one knee. "I love you. Will you marry me?"   
Stunned. Shocked. Amazed. Surprised. All of those describe Lacey's face when Danny asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes, and the rest of dinner was dedicated to making plans for the wedding, but I wasn't in the mood. After dinner, they all went out to begin shopping, but I didn't feel like going anywhere, and I didn't know why. As I sat there, on the couch, in front of the t.v., I realized why I was upset. I felt left out. these people were all related, and Lacey was soon to be, but I wasn't. I even looked different.  
I guess in a way, this was my fault. If I would have pleased He Who Walks Behind the Rows, and made Lacey's sacrifice, we wouldn't be in this situation. I would be in a mental institute somewhere for the rest of my life. in ways, that sounded better then where I was now. I fell asleep on the couch, and dreamed that I was back in the cornfields.   
It was the night of the ultimate sacrifice, and Lacey was tied to the bed of stalks. She twisted and spat at me, trying to get away. "You little sinner. He Who Walks Behind the Rows will make you pay for what you have done. you and your foul mouth have defiled the corn, and you will pay. Wait, and get what is coming to you." Then, I walked over to her and used the scythe that I had in my hand to cut her wrists. "lets see if Danny-boy can save you from that, whore," the cuts were not deep, but they were bleeding freely, and I knew that she had maybe an hour to live. "Bye Lacey," i said ten minutes later. "I have to go get Danny now." I walked very slowly away, and knew that it would take me twenty minutes to get back to Angela's house. If I played my cards right, she would be slipping away just as I returned with Danny.   
Danny and I walked back to the field a little bit early. I had met him halfway back to the house, and we had walked back to the cornfield, with me trying to stall, but not being very successful. it had been about 45 minutes when we returned, and all of the children were gathered. The fires were lit, and I could see the burning church. It was dark, and Danny and I proceeded to the stalk beds. they were uncovered, and Danny paled a little bit. "Lacey?" she whimpered like a scared dog, because she didn't have the strength to talk. There were pools of blood around the and dripping slowly down her body. He walked over to her, and turned to us.  
"How did this happen," he asked angrily "what did you do to her?" Mordechai spoke up, because he knew that MY name, like He Who Walks Behind the Row's name must not be defiled. He told Danny that Lacey planned to sacrifice him later that night, that it was all going to be a trick. A flash of anger crossed Danny's face as he lunged at Lacey, grabbing my knife. Her eyes widened in fear, and her body shuddered as the knife pierced her skin. she spoke once more.  
"Danny. I loved you. Why?" Her eyes closed a final time, and Danny realized what he had done. before anyone could move, Danny had removed the sword from Lacey's body, and handed it back to me.   
"The law says that all the outlanders must be sacrificed, right? Well, I take back my vow. I am not one with you, and I never wanted to be." Danny said with tears in his eyes. "She never wanted to kill me. you just said that so I would sacrifice her. Kill me now. my blood was for the corn,"  
Looking around, everyone nodded, and as I stepped foreword raising the sword above my head I said "Thank you Danny, you have served your purpose. For your willingness to be sacrificed, it will be a quick and painless." I brought the sword down with all of my strength, and He Who Walks Behind the Row's strength as well, and Danny was almost literally sliced in half, dropping to the ground, we let him bleed for a while, before I gave the order to move his and Lacey's bodies into the fire and burn them. That being done, all of us walked back to town to begin our new reign of peace.   
I heard a voice telling me to wake up, and opened my eyes into Lacey's face. "No." I said. "You're dead. You aren't real." She looked at me puzzled. I realized what I had said, and ran out of the house. "ill be right outside, but I want to be alone. Please?" I yelled in her direction. she didn't follow me, so I figured that she had heard and understood me.   
I ran to the first place that i thought of. there was tree house that Robbie and his dad built when he was younger. It was pretty far back in the yard, and I figured that no one else knew about it. I climbed up the stairs that were nailed to the tree, and was deep in thought about my dream, when i heard what sounded like someone crying. I looked at my watch, it was nearly midnight. who else could, would be here this late. i figured that everyone else would be asleep, but i guess I was wrong.   
reaching the last step, I climbed into the tree house where the crying person was balled up in the corner. at first i couldn't tell who it was, but after a few minutes I realized that it was Marie, and she looked mad and sad at the same time. I had to find out what was wrong with her, because that's what a good friend would do. "Marie," I said softly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" At first she didn't hear me, so I repeated the question. This time she heard me. Standing up, she turned around and looked at me.  
"Micah, what are you doing here? Oh wait, this is your property. I'm sorry, Brittany told me that I could come here whenever I wanted. and ... right now I need to be here. And I need to be alone. Wait, you look like you need someone to talk to." I was beginning to regret coming up here. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with someone else's problems as well as mine.   
"Well Marie, maybe we can help each other," I said offering her a small smile. 


	10. A New Beginning

Micah's Story Chapter 10: A New Beginning  
  
**Disclaimer** For the tenth time, no I don't own Micah. Anyone else from Middleburg Heights is mine, so there you go. Umm, Enjoy!  
  
Marie looked at me with tears in her eyes, and asked if I was sure that I wanted to hear about what was wrong. "yeah I do. You know that I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care. please tell me."  
She took a deep breath, and told me what had happened. Her and Dave had gone to get something to eat, and while they were waiting for their food, a girl had run up to Dave and thrown her arms around him. when Marie asked what the hell did she think she was doing, the girl had said that she was Dave's girlfriend, and had pictures form their last date, which had been at a carnival. Marie had stood there, shocked, until Dave had told her that it was true, and then she ran to the treehouse, where she had been since.   
"Oh, Marie, I'm so sorry. I wish that you didn't have to see that. It wasn't fair to you at all. " She looked at me and asked what was wrong with me. I decided to tell her about the dream, and what I thought it meant. when I finished, I was in tears, and she had moved over to where I was. I put my arms around her and said "Maybe we need to teach Dave a lesson." I thought for a few minutes, and then had the perfect plan. "Do you still like Dave?" she nodded and said yeah. "Well, maybe all we have to do is make him jealous. Then he'll want you back." I thought about how painful this was going to be for me, but I didn't care. it would get me closer to her, and maybe make her realize that she liked me.   
(AN~Who wouldn't like you Micah?)  
The next day we decided to start our plan. Marie and I walked down the street, holding hands, and said hi to everyone we saw. We made sure that we walked by Dave's house, but that wasn't really out of our way, because we were going to Joey's then to Steph's. To our advantage, Dave was outside, and when we walked by, he didn't notice our hands, and he walked up to us.   
"Hey Baby, what's up? What are we doing tonight?" She gave him an icy look. "What's wrong? Is it that girl? We went on that date while you were showing Micah around town, I figured that if you had a date, so should i. It didn't mean anything. I promise." He smiled. She smiled too, and stepped up closer to him.   
"You know what, Dave? That girl may or may not have meant anything to you, but if you really cared about me, you never would have gone with her. I was showing Micah around because he knew no one, and because I had broken a promise that I made to him, because of you, and I wanted to pay him back. That was one of the best days that I have had in a long time, because he didn't know anything about this place, and it felt good to be able to show and tell him." Dave looked stunned. "Oh, and Dave, we aren't doing anything tonight, I'm going somewhere with Micah." She smiled at me, a genuine smile.   
"Oh, so oyu're going to blow me off for this psycho crazy killer boy? is that really what you want? Come on. I'm one of the hottest guys in this city, you know that. and pale boy Micah is the newbie. He isn't anyone. you know that, too. You're just trying to make me jealous. Well, it's not working. If you really want to date prettyboy Micah, go ahead, see if I care." He turned around and walked away. Marie looked at me, and then we continues to walk down the street.   
For the next few weeks, we continued the charade of being a couple, and I must say that we got a whole lot closer. Things were working out better then I ever expected, and I was glad. Marie stopped mentioning Dave's name every time that we talked, and she kinda always moved closer to me whenever we were together, even if no one else was around. one day, she was talking to me, and she told me that she was glad that we had been able to get closer. I smiled, and told her that I was glad too. she stood up and pulled me with her, and she hugged me before she went home. About an hour later, I saw her walk out the door and get into her car. she drove off, and then I walked away from the window. A few hours later, the car pulled back into her driveway, and she was in it. It was about 9 PM when the phone rang, and Danny yelled that it was for me.   
"Hello?" I said "Who is this," the voice on the phone said hi, and told me that it was Jenny. "oh hey, Jen. what's up?"  
"Not a lot, Micah. But I have something to tell you. I promised that I wouldn't say a word, but I have to say something. You still like Marie, right?" Hell yes I did, and I told jenny that in as many words. "OK, that's good. See, she was just here, and she told me all about your plan for her to get Dave back, and as soon as she was done, I knew that you didn't want her to be back with Dave, you were just doing it for yourself, am I right?" The girl was smart, and she knew it. I told her the truth.   
"Yes, that was my plan, and I think that it's working," i hoped it was working.  
"Well, Micah, it is working. She doesn't want Dave anymore, she wants you. But she doesn't know how to tell you, because she thinks that you don't like her." Jenny and I talked for about twenty minutes about what to do, and when I got off of the phone, I had another plan. I wasn't going to come straight out and say something to Marie, I was going to go along with whatever she did, and see what happened with that. I hoped that what was going to happen would happen at the right time. I picked up the phone again, and called Marie. "Hello, Marie? It's me. Do you wanna go to the fair tomorrow? It'll be fun, and maybe dave'll be there."   
It was a date.   
  



	11. Fair Maiden

Micah's Story Chapter 11 : Fair Maiden  
  
  
**Disclaimer** Ah, so the time has come to write another. :) Ha, I'll bet that you're getting really sick of these annoying little things, but oh well. This is a pretty long chapter, but who cares! The characters, except for the ones from Middleburg heights aren't mine, and I hope that I used them well. Here it is! Oh~"Fun times" Comes from Amanda, but Megan is the one who spread it around. I named Jedediah's little sister Sarah, because I don't know her real name.   
  
The next day was pretty warm, but it didn't bother me. I woke up, and got dressed in one of my black outfits. Yes, I still wore black, but I was getting better and better at variety. Anyway, Marie and I had made plans to meet at my house, and when she rang the doorbell at 11:36 am, I was ready to go. Opening the door, I saw her and Jenny standing there smiling. Jenny winked at me, and I smiled back at her. "You guys ready," I asked. They both nodded, and Jenny told me that she had called Dave earlier, and told him to go to the fair today because everyone was going.   
"He'll be there. I know he will. I was talking to him a few days ago, and Marie, he says that he still likes you." Jenny talked as we walked to the fairgrounds, and Marie and I walked by each other, but we didn't touch. It was kind of strange, because of what we, or at least I was used to. We kept walking, and all of a sudden, Marie grabbed my hand, and smiled sweetly. I didn't know what was going on until I looked up and saw Dave. I looked at jenny, and she looked back at me with an "I don't know what's going on look," and I just stared back.   
"Hey, Marie, hey Jen, Micah." Dave was being what I might even call nice to me. It was surprisingly nice. "So what are you all up to? I mean, I see that you're going to the fair, but you know, what else?" We all just kinda said that nothing was going on, that we were just walking, and he asked if he could walk with us. We told him yes, and we kept going.   
A few minutes later, we got to the fair. I bought my tickets as well as Marie's, and in we went. It wasn't that crowded, but there were a lot of people there. We split up from Dave, and walked around, talking to the people that we knew. After a few minutes, I realized that no one was afraid of me. No one was looking at me like I was going to murder them all. It felt good. I was being accepted and respected for who I was, for Micah. Not for being possessed by He Who Walks Behind the Rows. I smiled, and looked at Marie. She was talking to someone that I hadn't met yet, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning I looked into a face that I hadn't seen for at least a month. Jedediah.  
"Jedediah!" I said, turning. "What's this about? Danny said that you didn't make it. What about that? Where, how, wait WHY are you in Ohio?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. He smiled too.   
"Micah, I ran! What, do you think that I'm crazy? As soon as you told everyone to kneel, and that light hit you, I ran. I grabbed my sister, and we ran. We both made it, and a family in Middleburg, the Kaines adopted us. They have a daughter named Samantha, who is about Sarah's age. So it all worked out. What about you?" He asked me.   
"Well, you see that girl over there in the shorts and the black halter?" Jed nodded. "I'm here with her and her friend. It's definitely fun times. I'm enjoying myself." We walked over to Marie, and her friends. " Hey, Marie, you've introduced me to so many people, and now it's my turn. This is Jedediah, my closest friend since I was two. Jed, this is Marie." She turned around, and gave him a hug.   
Any friend of mine was a definitely a friend of hers, I assumed. After we talked for a few minutes, I excused myself for a few minutes to talk with Jedediah about what had been going on. We were gone for longer then a few minutes, though, because when we found Jen and Marie it was almost 2:30. They were sitting on a bench eating an elephant ear or something like that, and I walked up behind them, and put my hands on Marie's eyes. " Guess who?" She stood up and turned around. Smiling, she walked around the bench, and wrapped her arms around my neck.   
"Pretend to kiss me, Micah" she said with a smile. "Please do it." I leaned in as she leaned down, and he hair covered half of my face, so I guess it looked like we were kissing, but we were just standing there. I thought that I was going to fall asleep, she smelled so good. After a few seconds, she pulled away, and leaned in to hug me. "Thank you." I only stood there and looked stunned for a few seconds, because at that moment, Jenny asked me to go on the spinning strawberry ride with her. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me up to the entrance, leaving Marie and Jed to talk.  
"Did you kiss her?" Jenny asked as we sat down. "Did you finally tell her?" I asked if Dave was anywhere near where we had been, and jenny replied "Well, yeah, he was standing under a tree about ten feet from the bench, but-"   
"Then it was all a ploy to get him to see us, and make him jealous." I snapped as we began to spin. "She came up to me and said 'Pretend to kiss me, Micah.' Are you sure that she doesn't still like Dave? Because it seems like she does. I'm getting sick and tired of this. I want her, and want her more then she ever wanted Dave." I Said this, not realizing that I was close to tears. "If she doesn't say something soon, I'm going to have to."  
The ride stopped, and the four of us managed to amuse ourselves for the rest of the day at the fair, and by the time the vendors were selling the glowsticks, we were a little bit tired. Walking around, Dave was nowhere in site, and Marie decided to "let me" put my arm around her shoulders. I told Jenny and Jed to go on ahead, and I stopped Marie, and led her over to a bench, and sat her down. Looking into her eyes, I didn't want to do what I knew I had to, but I did anyway.   
"Marie," I said gently. "You know that this is wrong. Maybe you should just tell Dave that you still like him. Lying is wrong. Look where it led me. I killed people because I was lied to. Dave likes you, and you like him. It's time to end this game that we're playing. I like spending time with you." I knew that I had to choose my words carefully. "I hope that even after you and Dave get back together, that we can still spend time together, because you are a great person. You have been the best friend that I could want, especially since you knew what I did. If you do not tell him by the end of tonight, then I will. He needs to know the truth." Nodding, she stood up, and so did I. Pulling me into another hug, she said OK. On what I guess was a second thought, she leaned back in and kissed me on the cheek.   
"Thank you, Micah. I need to do this. you're right. I have to go find Dave." Turning on her heel, she called back that she would walk home, and that we shouldn't wait for her. I walked around for about ten minutes before I found Jenny and Jedediah, and when I found them, they were playing that one game where you had to throw the little balls into the glasses, and Jenny had three in, and out of his seven, Jed had gotten every single one of his into a blue one, meaning that he was very very good. I told them what had happened, and shortly after their game ended, the three of us walked back to our houses.   
John had told us about two weeks after we got to Ohio that he didn't think that we were going to go to New York, because of the wedding, which was fine by me, so we had moved more permanently into the Morgan's house. I had a lot of stuff in my room, which was just mine, because Danny had moved into the attic. Among this stuff were pictures of everyone that I had met so far. I didn't want to loose all of these people because of what Marie and I had done, but only time would tell what was going to happen. I laid down on the bed for about a half hour, and fell asleep.   
I dreamt that I was in the corn (of course) and that He Who Walks Behind the Rows was yelling at me.   
"MICAH! YOU INSUBORDINATE FOOL! YOU HAVE BECOME WEAK BECAUSE OF THIS GIRL, AND THAT IS NOT ALLOWED! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED."  
_"No. I haven't done anything wrong. Please, she is a great person, and doesn't deserve this. She-" _The beast raised his hands above his head and pointed at me with one of them.  
"THIS FOOL MUST BE TAUGHT A LESSON. KILL HIM!" A blinding white light came from the sky, and hit me square in the chest. I woke up, drenched in sweat, and looked at my clock. 3:00 am. Laying back down, I finally fell back into a dark, troubled sleep. I didn't dream of anything else that night, but as I slept I saw people's faces floating around me, and the one that I most remember is my own, with tearstained cheeks and mussed hair as I wept for some unseen tragedy. My sleep that night was light and not resting at all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Gains and Losses

Micah's Story Chapter 12: Gains and Losses  
  


**Disclaimer** Woohoo© the site is almost working again! Yay! Um, This is just to say for the twelfth time that I don't own any of the important characters, and anyone from the city of Middleburg Heights is mine, but no one from the movies is. Hope you like it, and please R/R!!   
  
The next morning, I woke up, and was still tired. I didn't know what to expect from everyone, because I didn't know how many people had been alerted to what Marie and I had done. I was used to living in a small town, and knew that news traveled fast there. Walking into the kitchen, Danny looked at me and smiled. "What are you smiling at, blondie?" I asked him with a small smile. He only stared back.   
After I ate, Danny said that I _had_ to go with him so we could pick out tuxedos for the wedding. I told him that I didn't care what they looked like as long as they were black. I didn't really care about much anymore. I had lost my friend, and I had possibly lost every single one of them, just to get closer to Marie. Even that hadn't worked. her words from yesterday afternoon had hurt.   
"Pretend to kiss me, Micah" she said with a smile. "Please do it." Closing my eyes, remembering how close we had been, how much I wanted to kiss her, I could almost feel her. Danny's voice had brought me back to reality. Snapping my eyes open, I looked at where he was standing in a black tux, all decked out.   
"Pretty nice, huh?" He said smiling. I nodded. "What size are you, Micah?" I told him, and he ordered two tux's, one on his size, one in mine. Walking out of the store, Danny looked at me. "Micah, what's wrong? You look sad. You can tell me. Please? I won't say anything."  
This was the part where I was supposed to go to my dad, and ask him what to do. This is where my Mom tells me that everything is going to be all right. But no, I didn't have either of those people to talk to. I was alone, with no one but Danny. I sighed. "you really wanna know, Danny?" He nodded. "OK. It started out with me going to the park with Marie and her friends the second day that we were here. I met her boyfriend, Dave," Telling him everything, not leaving out a single part, I finished twenty minutes later with "Even after Jenny said that she liked me, she still told me to pretend. Ant then, she went off to find Dave to tell him that she loves him, and wants to take him back. How is that fair?"  
Danny looked at me. "I didn't know that you had that dream. I had it too. so did Lacey, for that matter. You had it in the early evening, and we had it that night. That is strange. Getting on to Marie, I don't think that you did the wrong thing. You liked her, and wanted to help her. She's your friend. Dave will not change that. I hope for your sake, that she won't leave you out in the cold, because you need each other. If you want, I could talk to her for you, and see what's going on." Shaking my head I told him No, that it was my problem, not his. He had to concentrate on his wedding. sighing, he stood up. "OK then, let's go."   
Walking to the car, we didn't talk. On the way home, we stopped at McDonalds, and got lunch for everyone. Setting the food on the table, I didn't say a word. We ate, and Lacey asked me to be the one who walked her down the aisle at her wedding. "Marie will be one-." She stopped suddenly as if she had been kicked. I realized that Danny had probably kicked her under the table, and I told her that I would be happy to walk her down the aisle, and smiled. She smiled back. "I'm glad, Micah. It'll be fun. You've never been to a wedding, have you?" I shook my head. "Ooh! That's even better!" She began to tell me all about what happened.   
After about an hour, she was finally done, and by that time it was almost two PM. Excusing myself to clean up my mess, I poured all of my garbage into the can, and walked over to the window. I saw Dave going into Marie's house, and smiled. "Good for her. She made her choice, and I'm happy. Maybe I'll see her sometime soon, and we can talk." Walking away from the window, I answered the phone. "_Hello_?"  
"It's Joe. What's up?"  
"_Nothing, you_?"  
"Notta lotta. You want to go and play basketball or something?"  
"_I guess. I'm not doing anything right now, anyway. What time_?"  
"Meet me at the park in about twenty minutes. There'll be about five of us there, so it'll actually be fun.  
"_'Kay. I'll be there. Bye_." Hanging up the phone, I went and put my shoes on. Yelling to whoever was home, I said that I was leaving. On the way to the park, I thought about my situation. I still had friends. Either they didn't know, or they knew, and didn't care. I hoped that it was the latter, because I didn't want to lie anymore. When I got to the basketball courts, everyone stopped playing and waited for me to join them. After a long game of 3-on-3, we sat down to rest. Chris looked at me, and asked me what it was like to be going out with Marie.  
"I'm not really dating her, it was a joke so she could have Dave back." They nodded. Joe told me that they all knew, they were just testing me to see if I would lie to them. "I only suggested it in the first place to make her happy. She's so, I don't even know what it is, not innocent, but naive, I think describes her. You just want to hug her, and it's almost impossible to tell her no. So, I did what at the time seemed right. I decided to help her. And when I fell for her, it backfired, because she still wants Dave, and I know he wants her, so I'm screwed." I looked down.   
"Micah, come on. She likes you. I know it." Joe said kind of reassuringly. "We all do. Dave is all wrong for her. You two are perfect. You just have to tell her." I looked up.   
"If she likes me so much, then how come last night she talked to him for two hours before she got home, and right before I left to come here, he went into her house. I think that if she's happy, then I'm going to have to deal with it." Getting up, we all played another game, and it was almost six by the time we all left. Saying good-bye and walking home, I thought about a lot. by the time I got back, I realized that maybe Jen had been wrong. If she had been, then I could accept that. I was Micah, the Chosen one. I had lived through tougher times then this, and I could take it.   
When I got back to the house, dinner was almost on the table. By the time that I washed my hands, it was being served. Cory was over again, and I was getting to like the little guy. We had become friends because he had been over so much, and it was nice to have someone almost my age to talk to that was a guy. After dinner, Cory was sitting on the couch, Danny and Robbie were out in the backyard setting up the sleeping bags because the boys (Danny and I were included) were going to camp outside that night.  
There was a knock on the door, and I wen to get it. Opening it, I was looking away, talking through the window to Danny. When I turned around, my stomach churned. Standing in the doorway were Dave and Marie. He had his arm around her waist, and she was leaning against him much the same way she had with me. She was wearing a short light blue halter with a pair of black shorts, and she looked like she was out of a magazine. Perfect. That was the only way to describe her. Standing there, next to Dave, looking like that, she made me want to smile. So I did. "Hey, Micah." She said softly. "Can we come in? Or would you rather we go to the treehouse? I think that we need to talk."   
She smiled slightly, and looked at me with those big blue eyes. I wanted to melt. "Treehouse." I said. We the three of us began to walk, past Danny. Past the sleeping bags. Past Cory and Robbie. Up the steps nailed to the tree, and finally into the treehouse. sitting down, the three of us looked at each other. After a few seconds, Marie looked at me right in the eyes, and repeated what she had said before.  
"Micah? I think we need to talk."  



	13. Chosen One

Micah's Story Chapter 13: Chosen One  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Micah. I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones that reside in Middleburg. This story was really fun to write, and I hope that you liked reading it. Thanks! Please tell me if you think that I should write more in the future, because I'm not sure.   
  
She looked at me and again repeated what she had said. "Micah? I think that we need to talk." Nodding slowly, I looked straight at her. What was this girl going to do to me now? In the time that I had been to Middleburg, she had turned my world upside-down. She showed me that there could be friendship, and no sacrifice. She was one of my closest friends. I hoped that she and Dave hadn't come to tell me that they were back together, because that would be like rubbing salt in a wound.  
Clearing her throat, she started talking. "You told me last night, to go to Dave, and tell him what we were doing. To tell him that I still loved him. To tell him that we never were going out, that it was all a ploy for me to get him back by way of jealousy. Well, I found him and we talked." Here it came. I could just feel it. She was going to bring what little hope I had crashing down to the ground. "Dave wants to say something, I think." She smiled.  
"Micah, I know that we didn't get off on the right foot. I started in on you the second day that you got here. I apologize. You didn't deserve that. Marie told me what happened to you, and I understand why you are afraid to let anyone know what you want or feel. I guess that what I want to say is, sorry. Sorry for being a jerk, sorry, basically for everything. Are we cool?" I looked at him, not knowing what to say.   
Standing up, I looked out the little window that was on the wall. Danny, Lacey, and Cory were standing at the bottom of the tree, and looking up. They all looked guilty, and I realized that it was because they had sent Robbie to climb the tree and listen. I cleared my throat. "Yea, Dave, we're cool. I hope it isn't too late for us to be friends." I offered one of my famous little half smiles, and he smiled back, and said that he hoped it wasn't too late, either. "Marie, do you want to tell me something? I have to go help Danny, and if you don't have anything else to say, then can I go?"   
She looked at me again, and kind of smiled. "There is something else, Micah." I nodded. "Um, when you told me to go and tell Dave that you and I were over, that I wanted him back, I couldn't. I couldn't go through with it. So I told him that you and I were broken up, and I wanted him back. Of course, he took me back, because he still liked me. This was last night, and he came over again this morning." She lowered her blue eyes to the floor.  
I knew that there were tears in my eyes, and I fought to keep them there. I won. My cheeks stayed dry. "That's what you came to tell me?" I questioned with a tremble in my voice. I looked at them, and Marie looked away. "You made me listen to you, saying how you were back with Dave? I guess I should have expected it. You didn't know. I hope you didn't cuz then I would feel really bad. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Hope you're happy." The tears weren't being held back as easily as before, and they were threatening to fall.  
"Wait, Micah." Marie called after me. "That's not all that I wanted to tell you." I turned around. "Sit, please. No, wait, on second thought, please come here." She said this while standing up. She bit her lip and went on. "Micah, when Dave came over this morning, He kissed me." I looked down. I couldn't bear to look at her right then. Or ever again. she put her hand on my shoulder, and the other under my chin, forcing me to look up at her. Into those blue eyes. They were so blue, and full of laughter.   
Laughter. How could her eyes be laughing at a time like this? I was plainly hurt, and her eyes were laughing. That hurt. "Micah," she said softly. "I realized something when he kissed me." What ever could that be? I wondered sarcastically. "I realized that it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want Dave to be the one kissing me. It didn't feel right. I didn't know why at first, but then I realized that I wanted it to be you." Her mouth smiled as brightly as her eyes did.   
I blinked. "What?" I asked. It couldn't be true. She did like me. "Could you repeat that, please?" Smiling she looked back at Dave quickly, and then back at me.  
"I wanted it to be you, not Dave kissing me today. I don't like him anymore. It's all you." I smiled.   
"You mean it?" She nodded.  
"You could bet your cute little buttons on it." I looked down. There were buttons on my shirt, and they were little.  
"I would do that. For you, I would do that." She smiled, and I drew her closer to me and hugged her tight. "I'll never let go, Micah. I'll never let go." I must have looked puzzled, because she explained "It's from a movie. Nevermind." Dave stood up, and said that he had to go. We both waved good-bye to him, and sat back down. She grinned at me. Scowling, I looked back at her.  
"That was pure evil. You were torturing me and you know it." Smiling, she leaned over and put her head on my shoulder.   
"There's a lot of things that you have to learn about me, Micah Balding. You will learn them in time, and get used to them, trust me." I assured her that I would do my best and try, then I leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Micah?"  
"Marie, you said that you wanted me to kiss you, so there you go." I said this teasingly. She sat up straight, and faced me.   
"If that's the best that you can do, Dave will probably take me back." She smiled. I spoke like I used to, and used a phrase that I hadn't used in a long time.  
"He Who Walks Behind the Rows shall not allow it. I most certainly will not either. Come here. " Pulling her up, then closer to me, I did what I had been waiting over a month to do. I kissed her, full on the lips, and it wasn't a short kiss, either. When we pulled apart, we were both breathless. "Well,"  
"Did Ruth teach you that?" She asked with a coy smile. I mock fainted. "What's wrong, Micah?"  
"They told you about Ruth? She was the most annoying person that I ever met! God!" I shook my head.  
"I was just kidding, Hun. Lacey told me that she was bothering you in Hemmingford. I just wanted to rub it in." Marie stuck out her tongue at me. Smiling, we both climbed down the steps, and turned around, hand in hand, to a crowd of people. All of our friends were there, as well as Danny, Lacey, Angela, John, and the Morgans.   
"Did you plan this Marie?" She shook her head. "Well, as long as they are here, I say we give them a show don't you?" Smiling at me, I drew her closer to me again, and just as someone took a picture. she spoke so only I could hear.  
"Whatever you say. You are the Chosen One." That was all she could manage before my mouth covered hers, and we couldn't say anymore.  
  
  
**(AN- stay tuned for the epilogue!)**  
  



	14. Epilogue

Micah's Story - Epilogue  
  
**Disclaimer-** Wow, haven't heard much from me on this story for a while, but I finally had time to write the epilogue see what not having the Internet will do for you? Anyway, the only people that I truly own are the ones that live in Middleburg, and they're only vaguely mentioned. Also, some of the places are not mine, and um, that's about it, because you already know the drill! Happy Reading!   
  
* Six Years Later*  
That's my story. I don't know if anyone actually took the time to read the whole thing, but that's it. Those things that happened that summer in Middleburg Heights, Ohio, seem like so long ago. In all reality, they are all long done. The memories are distant, but I can still feel Marie's lips on mine as we kissed for the first time. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Too bad my happiness was to be so short lived. Let me explain.  
Marie and I spent the rest of that summer completely happy, and totally devoted to each other. When we started school that fall, we were still a couple, and everything was going great. We went to all kinds of school stuff, and I ended up joining the basketball team. I was the Center. It seemed like it was going to be a great year. Then, on a day late in October, I actually believe that it was the day of the Harvest moon, everything changed.   
The sound of the phone ringing by my ear woke me up at about seven AM, and I sleepily answered it. "Hello?"   
"Micah? Is that you?" It was Marie.   
"Yes, Dear. It's me, but I'm not all here. Give me a minute." She laughed softly, and told me to wake up fully and call her back when I wasn't wiping the sleepies from my eyes anymore. Hanging up the phone, I got out of bed and took a quick cold shower to wake myself up. When I was dressed, I decided to call Marie back.   
"Hello?" She picked up the phone after the first ring, and I was extremely surprised. "Oh, Micah. It's you. I really need to talk to you." Telling me to meet her at the sidewalk in ten minutes, we hung up, and I put my shoes on. Walking downstairs, I saw Lacey trying her dress on, and Mrs. Morgan pinning up the bottom so she could alter it. The wedding was in a few weeks, and everyone, (including me) was getting excited.   
Nodding my head in their direction, I walked out the door, and saw Marie waiting by the curb. Stepping into place next to her, I took her hand and we started to walk. Neither of us said anything, and when we got to the park, we sat under the same tree as we had the first day that we had been in the park. Sighing, Marie began to talk.  
"Micah, we've been a couple for what, almost three months now, right?" I nodded. "We can tell each other everything, and I know that I haven't like anyone as much as I like you, but everything has to end." She looked at me and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. She must have seen the look in my eyes, and started to laugh. "Micah, I'm not breaking up with you. But, there is something I have to tell you." Looking down, she spoke softly. "You aren't going to like it."   
"Marie, please tell me. Whatever it is, if it concerns you I think I have a right to know." She looked back up at me, and there were tears in her eyes.  
"Micah, I'm hoping that if I don't tell you, it won't happen. Saying it makes it feel more real. I guess I have to tell you, because you'll find out soon enough, and it'll be worse if you don't hear it form me." The tears overflowed and she almost couldn't say the next four words. "We're moving to Nebraska."   
Ironic, isn't it? The very same place that I once had lived was where she was going. I leaned over and held her in a hug, and knew that I wouldn't have very many more chances to do this. She quickly outlined the rest of the announcement, and I learned that they would be leaving in about four weeks. As we talked, we made decisions. We decided that we weren't going to break up when she moved, that we would make the most of the last few weeks we had together, and that we would keep in touch after she moved.   
The wedding was beautiful, and everyone had a great time. Danny and Lacey decided to hold it inside but with the church doors open because they loved the fall smell. I couldn't help but think about what had happened last fall, and I felt horrible as I thought of Isaac's death, and what I had almost done to Lacey. When the wedding ceremony was over, we moved to the reception.  
Every person in the church and reception building had a camera, and I later got a double of every picture that had Marie in it. She looked beautiful, in a light pink halter dress with her hair pulled back into those little twisty clipped things. We danced to every song, and I have a picture of her and myself where her eyes are laughing as much as she is. It's my favorite picture and we look as happy as we ever did.   
After that, Marie only had five days left, and her friends wanted to make sure that she remembered them., We threw her a party, and there was about a hundred people there. I remember that she had a ton of fun, and before she left she came over to me and handed me an envelope and a box and I did the same, telling her not to open them until she was on her way to Nebraska. Leaning in, we kissed for the millionth time, and neither of us wanted to stop because we knew that it would probably be the last time. Just before we pulled apart, a flash went off.   
Stepping away from each other, we turned to see through tearsoaked eyes a crying Dave holding a camera. "I just thought you might want to remember that you guys. It's kind of a big thing." He walked away, and Marie turned to me and smiled.   
"I guess this is it. I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago." She took one step closer to me, and kissed my cheek. Pulling away, she started to open her mouth and say something, but I stopped her.   
"Don't do that. This isn't goodbye. I don't want to hear you say that." She nodded, and I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Goodnight, my Marie." I kissed her cheek, and walked away without looking back. I didn't want her to see me cry.  
"Goodnight, Micah. Don't forget to take care of everyone for me." I heard the door open and close, and she was gone. Retreating to the living room, we finished the party, but it wasn't the same.   
She moved the next day, to where else but Hemmingford, Nebraska. I got a letter about a week after she left, and it had a few pictures in it, and a thank you for her going away gift. She told me that she missed me, and I wrote back to her for the first time. We kept the letters and the phone calls (one hour every two weeks) going for a while, but then after about three years they got further and fewer in between. I guess she outgrew me.   
OK. I admit it. I still missed her even after four years. I moved on, though, had other girlfriends, but none as special as Marie. In a way she saved me, because I was ready to give up, but I met her. In a way, I know that she misses me, but I hoped that she got on with her life too. Almost six years after she moved, Danny and Lacey had just had their first kid, and had moved themselves into a huge house, I was watching the news waiting for Joe to call me when I saw Marie on the TV. Turning the volume up, I caught the end of the report.   
"Marie, a former Ohioan, has decided to hold her wedding in the Hemmingford local church, and has also decided to wear a dress that she herself designed, from her MBVision clothing line. Here she is to explain why." A picture of Marie filled the screen, and she looked almost exactly the same as she had all those years ago, except more grown up.   
"I decided to wear my own dress, because a long time ago a very special person once told me to go with my heart, to do what I wanted, not what anyone else wanted me to do." It ended there, and I was shocked. I was the one that had told her to do that, and I was amazed that she remembered me. The newslady came back on the TV, and said that Marie's wedding was to be held two months from now and the general public was welcome to attend.   
And that brings you up to about three months ago. You know what happened to me then, you know that she moved, and you know that Marie is getting married. I suppose I should tell you what happened at the wedding, and if you really want me to, I will. OK, here. Fine I'll tell you.   
The day after I saw the broadcast, I decided to go to Nebraska for the wedding. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but I wanted to be there. Packing up some of my stuff, I took a flight, and was there not even three days after the announcement on the news. Deciding to check out the place that I had destroyed, I took a walk around.   
Starting with the town, I saw that Marie's store had replaced the Bingo hall that Mrs. West had crashed through, and was in no hurry to go see it until I saw Marie. She was in the store, and I quickly walked in, and began to look around. She looked up from behind the register where she was altering her wedding dress, and said hello, and asked if I needed help. Shaking my head no, I looked around for a little while before walking up to the counter.   
She looked up from her dress again, and asked if I needed anything. I blinked, and said " did I really change that much in six years?" Puzzled, she blinked a few times, and looked at me more closely.   
I'm sorry, sir, but I don't remember you." Turning to go, I tried again.   
"I guess I shouldn't have expected you to. It's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to ruin you wedding. Goodnight, my Marie." I walked out of the store. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps behind me, and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Marie, and she had tears in her eyes.   
"Micah?" She asked with a tremble in her voice. I nodded, and she buried her face into my shoulder, and began to cry. Letting her stay like that, I closed my eyes, planning to commit every second to memory. "Micah, why did you come here?"   
"To see your wedding, Marie. I haven't seen you in a long time, and I wanted to see the happiest day of your life happen." Stepping back, she asked me what my girlfriend thought of this. "I don't have one at the moment." She stepped back, reached into her pocket and dropped to one knee.  
"Micah Balding, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" Standing there, I really felt like an ass. An engaged woman was asking me to marry her. Not a good situation, to say the least.   
"Marie, there's nothing that I would like more, but what about your fiancee?" Smiling, she stood up and slipped the ring on my finger.   
"Well, I was kinda hoping that you would play the part. See, this whole thing was a scam. I was never engaged. I was just trying to get you to come here and see me. My dad was a jerk and intercepted all of my letters to you, and I couldn't tell you, so After waiting a long time to make sure that everything would work, I had my wedding announcement made public by a friend at an Ohio TV station, hoping that you would see it and come here to try and stop it. Apparently, it worked."   
Not waiting to hear my response, she kissed me, and then told me that the whole town was waiting to see if it worked, and they were hoping that it did. We talked for the rest of the afternoon, catching up on years of missed memories, and finally later that night, we went to a meeting called by the mayor, and announced that we were going to be married on the date of the pre-scheduled wedding.   
Everyone from Ohio flew out to Nebraska, and it was a beautiful wedding. We had a huge party afterwards, and I'm sure it will live in infamy as the best reception held in Hemmingford, but no one is complaining here. Marie and I are completely happy, but her Dad still isn't, and he refused to give her away. Although I can't say that I was sorry, I feel bad for her.   
OK, OK, OK. now I feel bad. See, I made you think that my story didn't have a happy ending, when in all reality it did. Ha! Oh well. At the moment, Marie is packing for our honeymoon, and as I put the finishing touches on my suitcases, I'm happy to report that we're moving to New York, because I haven't ever been there, and I want to see what it's like. I'm going to try and sell this story, just so people know what an average person's life is like. Oops. There I go again. I'm anything but average.   
Well, got to go. The plane leaves in about an hour, and we don't want to be late. This is Micah Balding, signing off. Ciao!  
  



End file.
